fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Emrakozi
|-|Mark Zuckerberg= |-|Emrakozi= Emrakozi is the oldest of the Leviathans and their leader. He is commonly referred to as the most powerful Leviathan and the strongest of the three Leviathan Titans. Emrakozi was freed from his prison in Purgatory when Cassiel took the souls from Purgatory to have the power to end the Second Civil War in Heaven, following the Apocalypse and Zadkiel's death. He took on the persona of the Facebook CEO, Mark Zuckerberg, after killing him. He planned to consume all of Creation by having all other races as livestock until he was killed by Adrian and Cassiel. History Emrakozi was the first of the Leviathans created by God long before souls were used in creating human beings. He existed with the two other Leviathan Titans, Ulazikul and Kozilara. Eventually, Emrakozi and his brethren began to spawn beings from themselves and consume Creation, leaving universe after universe as husks. Unlike the other races created by God, Asherah, Life, and Death, the Leviathans were created when God was in the process of creating Creation and thus existed in the realm of A"K. Descending down to Assiah, Emrakozi began to warp and twist the very foundations until the Cosmic Gods descended from A"K and engaged them in war. Billions of years into the war, Emrakozi, along with the other Leviathans, was sealed into the Heart of Purgatory by Michael and Lucifer. Billions of years later, the Seal would weaken and allow some of the Leviathans, including Emrakozi to breath free but they were resealed into the Heart by Adam and Eve with their newly acquired power. Appearance In his human form, Emrakozi appears as the Facebook CEO and famous billionaire, Mark Zuckerberg, after killing and consuming him. In his true form, Emrakozi can be characterized by flesh-like lattice structures that cover portions of his body, an uneasy bilateral symmetry, and a number of tentacles that end in knobby, vestigial digits. Looking like spongy, alien baleen, the lattice respires independent of the Leviathan himself, supporting a host of unseen mite—creatures within. Personality To humans and the rest of the world, Emrakozi appears as the intelligent man who created Facebook, Mark Zuckerberg. Among his brethren, Emrakozi commanded respect and fear even among his fellow titans, who seemed to obey him without question. Whether or not this is out of fear or loyalty cannot be determined. Nevertheless, the Leviathan is cruel, sadistic, taking great pleasure in killing and torturing his brethren should they fail him. Because of this, all lesser leviathans live in fear of him, however, Emrakozi does reward those who succeed handsomely, mostly with a buffet of live food as seen when he rewarded Hammond, a Leviathan who took the form of a scientist, several children to feast on. Like the rest of his kin, Emrakozi sees the entirety of Creation as nothing but a buffet. Learning from their previous failure in the First Cosmic War, Emrakozi rallied his fellow Leviathans and proposed a systematic takeover, turning all of Creation into a farm for them. It doesn't matter if you are God, Angel, Demon, Phantasmal, or Human, to him, anything was food. Emrakozi is also fascinated with humans such as Annabeth Jackson who possessed what he called a Spark, a unique quality that cannot be copied even after the Leviathan assimilates their DNA into their beings. He exhibits great anger and disappointment when Annabeth refuses to join him and hand over the Leviathan Tablet over to him. Emrakozi is extremely intelligent, forming plans with counters within them as well as failsafes should those countermeasures fail. He was intelligent enough to assimilate Zuckerberg's entire board of advisors, transforming them into eldritch abominations that served the Leviathans while appearing human. Learning from his failure from the previous war, Emrakozi patiently assimilated a vast amount of human companies ranging from the entertainment industry to the food industry, eventually, spreading from the Earth and scattering across Creation, using portals, making it even more difficult to locate them. Emrakozi is also extremely arrogant which would later prove to be his downfall after he mocked Adrian for failing to kill him, only for Cassiel to stab him through the throat with the Fragment of Yesod, ultimately killing him. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Evil, possibly Neutral Evil Weight: Variable Height: Variable Likes: ??? Dislikes: Failure Status: Deceased (Killed by Adrian and Cassiel with the Yesod Fragment) Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: High 1-B Name: Emrakozi, Mark Zuckerberg, The Aeons Torn, The Titan of Corruption, The Promised End, The All Consumer, The Silent Horror Origin: Until the Clock Strikes Twelve Gender: Genderless; Possesses Male and Female Avatars Age: Billions of Years Classification: Extradimensional Entity, Leviathan, Leviathan Titan, Lovecraftian Abomination Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence (Exists in the subgradient of A"K as he was born before all the others were created. Is capable of ascending and descending across the infinite layers of totality and the five subgradients.), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1,3, and 9), Regeneration (High Godly), Non-Corporeal (Can only be truly harmed and killed by the Yesod Fragment), True Flight, Enhanced Senses, Astral Projection, Teleportation, BFR, Telepathy, Shapeshifting, Large Size (Type 10), Acausality (Type 5; normally nearly impossible to interact with.), Intangibility, Possession, Reality Warping (Emrakozi has demonstrated to have immense power over the fabric of reality itself. He was able to control space and time and turn the laws of physics on their heads. Emrakozimog was able to destabilize spacetime and reverse gravity with just his mere presence.), Physics Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Black Hole Manipulation, Creation, Avatar Creation, Matter Manipulation (Subatomic, likely Quantic; Comparable to Abyss.), Eldritch Conversion (Can create horrifying abominations that fanatically serve the Leviathans), Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Leviathans can assimilate the DNA of others into themselves), Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 3; His true form causes insanity on those who gaze on it.), Absorption (Can consume matter and energy from his surroundings, leaving them as white husks devoid of life. Emrakozi can also consume entire realities to try and sate his hunger.) Power Nullification (For lesser beings), Immunity to Soul Manipulation, Master Hand to Hand Combatant (While in human form), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3), Non-Physical Interaction, Magic, Cosmic Awareness, Nigh-Invulnerability Attack Potency: High Hyperverse Level (Immeasurably superior to the Founders, the Elder Gods, the Seraphim, and the Princes. Stronger than most of the Outer Gods. Is said to be equal in power to Abyss. His sealing required the combined power of Adam and Eve. Was said to be able to destroy multiple universes. His presence is able to easily alter the dimensional physics of the Universe he will enter. In the past, he was able to alter and consume the energy of entire dimensions. Exists in the subgradient of A"K, which is the highest subgradient falling short of Ein Sof in which the infinite-dimensional Cosmic Gods reside.) Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Hyperversal Durability: High Hyperverse Level Stamina: Infinite Range: High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Immensely High (Emrakozi possesses immense knowledge of Creation and the events that occur inside of it. He was able to run a multi-billion dollar internet empire after absorbing the memories of Mark Zuckerberg.) Weaknesses: *Borax (Leviathan Physiology reacts violently to borax. It causes them intense pain and inflicts caustic burns on them.) *Yesod Fragment (Can permanently kill a Leviathan.) *Decapitation (Separating the Head from the body and keeping them apart can keep them from regenerating.) *The Cosmic Gods (They are the Leviathan Titans’ only equals thus are capable of killing them.) *Primordial Entities (Michael and Lucifer effortlessly defeated the Leviathans ending the First Leviathan War.) Key: Emrakozi Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 1 Category:Antagonists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Villains Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Telepaths Category:Shapeshifters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Possession Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Physics Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Creation Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Memory Users Category:Biological Manipulation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Magic Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Invulnerability Users